nuestro adios
by Namikaze Hanoko
Summary: nauto esta por casarse, pero se da cuenta de que ya no ama a su prometida, aunque es demaciado tarde. en el camino hacia la boda es detenido por alguien ¿afectara esto su decidion?


**Un one-shot triste, ojala y no fuera asi T.T, pero no siempre se puede ser feliz con la persona que se ama.**

* * *

En las calles de konoha se podía oír un gran silencio, debido a que no había nadie en aquellas calles, se encontraban desiertas, vacías, sin vida. Y es que todos se encontraban reunidos en un solo lugar, en la iglesia de konoha, para celebrar la boda de el casi hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. Lo único que se oía en aquel lugar eran los pasos no tan apresurados, del rubio, no sabia porque, pero no se sentía a gusto con esa boda, apreciaba a aquella joven pero, desde hacia unos días se dio cuenta de que ya no la amaba como antes, no, era un hecho que ya no amaba a su futura esposa, aquella joven que esperaba en el altar de la iglesia, con quien en menos de una hora saldría "felizmente" casado.

No muy lejos de él se podía oír el sonido de unas rápidas pisada, a lo lejos se veía la silueta de una chica, de cabello azul oscurecido, y ojos de color perla en esos momentos humedecidos, corría hacia él, hacia el novio, con un solo propósito.

-¡NARUTO-KUN!- grito ella llamando la atención de aquel chico que la volteo a verla. En los ojos del rubio se podía ver cierto brillo al ver acercarse a aquella chica.

-¿hinata?...- pregunto el chico al tenerla cerca, mientras ella respiraba agitada, recuperando el aire, por lo visto, había recorrido una larga distancia -¿Qué haces aquí?- su pregunta se refería a por que no estaba en la iglesia, al igual que todos, esperando a que el llegara para consumar aquel matrimonio.

-por favor…- dijo ella en una voz quebradiza, mientras su fleco ocultaba su mirada –por favor… ¡no te cases con ella!- pidió mientras levantaba la mirada, dejando ver las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas, naruto se sorprendió ante su petición, pero luego en su mirada hubo tristeza y melancolía.

-hinata, yo… en verdad… quisiera no estar haciendo esto pero… yo… ya me comprometí con ella…- hinata estaba atónita, ella no quería que naruto se casara, lo amaba demasiado y si lo viera casado con aquella chica, no podría soportarlo, su mundo se vendría abajo, todo por lo que ella había luchado no valdría nada.

Ella, momentos antes se encontraba en su casa, en su habitación, llorando amargamente por el futuro matrimonio de aquel chico, del joven del que estuvo enamorada siempre. No podría sentirse completa si no lo tenia a él en su vida como mas que un amigo, se sentiría como un cascaron vacío, pero eso no importaba si naruto era feliz, por que si él lo era, ella también lo seria, pero ¡a quien engañaba! Ella jamás seria feliz viendo a naruto, a SU naruto con alguien más. Por eso, tomo la decisión de pedirle que no se casara, que no rompiera sus esperanzas, así que lo busco en su casa, pero ya no estaba ahí, corrió por casi toda la aldea en busca de aquel chico, y cuando al fin lo encontró corrió aun mas rápido hacia él.

-e-esta bien… yo… entiendo… mejor ve… tu… novia te esta esperando- dijo mientras veía el suelo, con la mirada gacha mientras su fleco volvía a cubrir sus ojos.

-hinata…- dijo naruto en un tono melancólico.

-¡dije que estaré bien!¿¡no me oíste!...- le grito con los ojos cerrados mientras estos derramaban lagrimas -¡solo ve…!- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando sintió algo en sus labios, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que Naruto… ¡la estaba besando!, ella al principio se sorprendió, pero después se dejo llevar por aquel mágico momento. Hasta que Naruto rompió aquel beso.

-hinata… yo me caso por que ya me comprometí… pero a la persona que amo… es a ti…- hinata no dejaba de llorar al oírlo decirle eso –creme… quisiera poder estar contigo… pero…- naruto guardo silencio por un momento –al menos… quiero saber que te bese… por lo menos quiero saber que por un momento de mi vida… fui realmente feliz…- hinata lo abrazo fuertemente y él le devolvió el abrazo –te amo, hinata – dijo cada vez mas triste, mas arrepentido de lo que iba a hacer.

-yo también te amo, naruto-kun- al deshacer el abrazo se dieron un ultimo beso, hasta que las campanas de la iglesia sonaron, eso solo significaba una cosa, ya era hora.

-adiós hinata… recuerda... siempre te amare…- le dijo antes de soltarla y comenzar a caminar.

-yo también naruto-kun- le dijo antes de que se alejara.

* * *

**Pov. Hinata**

_Ese día, fue el mas triste para ambos… no importaba cuanto nos amaramos, no podríamos estar juntos, ya que tu te había comprometido con ella, con la chica que durante mucho tiempo dijiste amar, con sakura. No se lo que sentiste en ese día, o lo que nos preparaba el futuro, solo sabia que por mas tiempo que pasara, siempre te amaría. Naruto-kun._

**FIN**

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, lamento que el final sea así pero...

No todos los cuentos de amor, tienen finales felices.

porfiiis... dejen comentarios


End file.
